The Good Jupiterian
by Epic The Totally Awesome
Summary: When a girl from Jupiter crashes on Earth, what will the team do? Especially what will they do when they learn that her Jupiterian colour says she was meant for being one of them? Based in just after Season 1, when the team is still a team and it's before any sad retirement. Rated for fighting, and I'm just being on the safe side. I can be very paranoid.
1. Introduction

**A/N: **Welcome to my wonderful fic on a new Young Justice, this takes place during season one, I mean, that one's the best! Artemis is the best :3

* * *

**Introduction**

On the gas planet, Jupiter, a young Jupiterian twiddled her blue thumbs nervously. The elders wanted to talk to her, that is _never _a good thing for the blues, or the heroes.

Jupiter is an evil planet. Most residents there are villains, if not, then they are the ones no one could care less for. The drunks, or those who are stoned constantly. Yet they are more welcomed than the blues, who would want a hero on a mainly villainous populated planet? Not the Jupiterians, that's who.

That was why this young blue was frightened, nothing good happened to her kind. She learned that the hard way.

"I'sa Czono!" one of the crabby elders called from inside. I'sa hesitantly stood up, ready for the worst.

"Y-yes, s-sir." she stuttered. Another reason why she was looked down upon, she had almost zero confidence, and a nasty nervous stutter.

"Shut your idiot stuttering mouth! We have no need for the fraidy hero to say anything." I'sa looked him square in the eye, she was not going to cry, she wouldn't let herself. "We have no choice but to make you leave this planet within the next two days. Have you any idea what riots you have caused here?" All he recieved was a blank stare. "You've angered our people and set us off balance. You leave in two days time, and never returned. If you stay, we will find, and then, we will _end_ you. Do you understand?" I'sa gave a hesitant nod and was dismissed.

She was halfway home when the tears started falling. "Oh, great and powerful spirits, why have you destined me a h-hero? You should have made me a villain! Or a no-good! This, this is just a-a nightmare!" I'sa screamed in frustration, not knowing what to do.

Finally, she arrived at her meager home. All it was was a fire pit and a small tin roof held up by thin wooden poles. It could be worse, she could have nothing. _But I do have nothing! _she reminded herself exasperatedly. She closed her eyes, slowly her old grey rags mended themselves, letting herself a small bit of comfort for the night. They'll only get ripped and shredded again tomorrow, though. _But I won't be here tomorrow._ It's true, she was told to leave by two days time. But they might pass too quickly for comfort, besides, she'd have to be out of range by those two days' end.

I'sa began to pack hurriedly, she had a small bag with few belongings, but mainly what she was bringing was her food. But one other thing crossed her mind, _My weaponry! I must have them with me._ She gathered her few weapons, which was only a blue-hilted longsword, and a collapseable small bow with ten arrows in the mini quiver.

_Now, how do I leave? _she asked herself bitterly. _If I'm to leave, I must "borrow" my father's old ship. _

I'sa closed her eyes, remembering her beast of a father. Her mother too. They kicked her out at birth, just for being blue. Imagine!

I'sa ran in the shadows, heading for the home of monsters. _Her _monsters.

Arriving at the stately red house, she scurried to the back. She knew where everything was, she almost knew this day would come, so she had to find an exit. She watched her father every morning, first he would check the landing site to make sure the ship was there, then he'd check for the keys. The keys were in the potted rocks, right under the small purple rock. The same colour as her long hair from her humanoid form.

I'sa walked over cautiously, glad that her parents went to work every day and didn't stop until three days had passed. Talk about workaholics! She went digging in the pot, quickly getting the keys. She ran over to the ship, ready for her escape. She turned the key in the lock, the door opened with a _click! _and she stepped in.

I'sa closed the door behind her, barely making a sound. She knew all of the controls, thanks to the old blue, and her only friend, Herc. He knew everything, eventually she knew this kind of thing like the back of her hand. I'sa stepped to the steering seat, putting in the key for ignition. "Herc called this a bio-ship. I hope this works..." She carefully got the bio-ship airborn, and flying off, away from her old villainous home.

"Where should I go?" I'sa was puzzled, she hadn't thought of this. "Where did Herc say he was going? Earch? No, I think it was Earth. The little blue one... I'll go there!" I'sa began to head in Earth's direction, after a day of flying she could see it. Close, very close.

_"Entering Earth's Atmosphere, activating auto-pilot." _a robotic voice droled out, helping her to land. Which, she was very thankful for. Herc never taught her how to land, only get airborn.

_"Losing control, shutting down auto-pilot." _I'sa was frightened, and for the first time, she knew she could show it. But this time, she didn't want to. Maybe she could do it...

She hesitantly took the controls. _It's best to die trying, right? _She desperately tried to land carefully, but the gravity was very strong. I'sa shut her eyes. "Death, I welcome you. Just be kind and make it quick." I'sa began to feel faint, she passed into unconciousness.

* * *

Batman stood in front of a large screen, staring down at the Young Justice League. "There has been a ship crash just outside of Gotham, I need all of you to go and check it out and hope they're friendly."

"Yes sir!" They all shouted, except for one. Artemis was lost in thought. _I need a rabbit hole, I can escape this world yet! _But a small part of her mind kept saying, _No, we stay, this can be fun._

"Artemis!" Batman called sharply, he was losing his patience.

"Yes sir!"

"Join your team, they'll fill you in." Artemis nodded quickly and followed her team, using the Zeta Tube to arrive at the edge of Gotham. Giving a step forward she stepped on Kid Flash. He just gave her a look and scooted out of the way.

The parade of protectors head out, only to come upon the ship in record time. It had definitely crashed and burned, there were scraps of metal everywhere, and evidence of a small fire in a few different areas.

"Looks normal enough." Artemis said.

"Well, it does to the untrained eyes, but there's obviously someone in there. Can you sense someone, Miss Martian?" Robin said.

"Well... I think there's a person in there. Could you help me dig up the debris, Superboy?" Superboy gave M'gann a nod and helped her with the debris. Soon enough, they caught sight of a light blue hand, then the rest of the arm, and after another ten minutes, the whole person. She looked humanoid, all except for her light blue skin and floating violet hair.

**A/N: **Dun, dun, dun! I hope you enjoyed the introduction, there will be more soon. So, remember to stay cool and review! Bye for now!


	2. A New Leaf

**A/N: **Welcome back! I hope I'sa hasn't gotten old already, so... without further ado...

* * *

**Chapter One: A New Leaf**

I'sa lay in the smouldering remains of her bio-ship, unconsious. The Young Justice League stood in a circle around her, unsure of what to do. Superboy broke the stillness and approached the still blue being. He bent over her and picked her up, bride style.

"Why are you just standing there? Let's go back to Mount Justice!" Superboy walked away from the group. Artemis and M'gann followed quickly, soon followed by the others.

* * *

At Mount Justice Batman and all of the other members of the League were waiting for them.

"Who is this?" Batman asked them. The team all gave him blank stares. "You don't know? Why did you bring them here?!"

"Well... sir," Artemis began "She was...unconsious...and...uh...hurt...? Ask Superboy!"

"What she said!" Superboy yelped. Batman gave an unapproving nod and swept out of the room, followed by the other members of the League.

Once they were out of sight M'gann piped up, "Well, what are we going to do with her? Maybe we could just bring her to an empty room until she wakes up?"

"What if she's an enemy?" Artemis blurted out.

"Must you challenge everything?"

"Yes, we've been through this before."

"Oh yeah, um, sorry." M'gann looked a little sheepish for a moment before asking, "Which rooms are available?"

"I think I know of one, let's go." All five of them followed Superboy through the halls.

Superboy soon stopped in front of a red door. "The red room, it hasn't been used since...ever." Superboy pushed open the door, all there was was a bed and a stand next to it. "Perfect." He walked over to the bed and put her down, suddenly realizing how light she was.

"Shouldn't someone stay with her?" M'gann asked.

"Sure, you can." Artemis replied, she was a little peeved at going out, armed and everything, to find a girl. A _blue _girl.

M'gann responded with a simple shrug and by finding a chair to sit on. Everyone else walked out.

After about an hour of waiting Miss Martian fell asleep, she didn't know how tired she was.

About twenty minutes after M'gann had drifted into her dreamland, I'sa began to stir. One eye opened, then the next. The first thing she saw was red. I'sa gave a silent scream.

M'gann woke with a start, not knowing what was going on.

"R-r-r-r-red...? They... They... They got me! Mom, Dad, Jupiter..." I'sa began to cry and brought her head to her knees.

"No. No, shh, shh. You're not on Jupiter. You're on Earth. No one has you..." I'sa brought her little blue head up from her knees, giving M'gann a hopeful look. Slowly, realization dawned on her.

"You're... You're Miss Martian! Martian Manhunter's niece! Heroes... Heroes..." I'sa trailed off. On Jupiter they had news on all of the ocurrences from different planets, including the heroes. She has always thought of the partners as the better ones, they were her dream of entry. She was especially fond of the Martian heroes, they were like her, well, sort of.

"I suppose I am." M'gann laughed. "And, who are you?"

"I'm I'sa, from Jupiter."

"Jupiter? That's a little far for someone on their own."

"Not really, being on my own is how I survive."

"That sounds slightly familiar..."

"It might be."

M'gann got up from the chair. "If you'll excuse me, I have to meet with someone. Rest up, I'sa." M'gann walked over to the door, looking behind her once at the small blue girl. Feeling reassured, she stepped out of the room and went down the hall. "Superboy! Artemis! Robin! Kaldur! She's awake!"

"Oh, joy." Artemis snapped coldly.

"What's up with you?"

"Visited my dad."

"Do us a favour, don't do that anymore."

"Whatever." Artemis rolled her eyes. Superboy appeared and began to make for the red room, he was concerned. She was just so, so small. He reached the door and looked in, I'sa was sitting up and having a bit of fun with her levitation, playing with one of her only belongings; a silver bangle.

"Hello...?" Superboy said hesitantly. Surprised that she would be up so quickly.

"Hi!" I'sa replied energetically "Superboy, right?"

"That would be me." Artemis stepped up from behind Superboy, half interested in the blue being. I'sa gave a squeal when she saw Artemis, she sighed deeply.

"Artemis! I'm with... In the presence of... HEROES!" She was definitely over-whelmed. Who wouldn't be?

"Uh... That is me." Artemis said awkwardly. "Heroes, yes, young heroes anyway."

"I'm delighted to be in your presence! Back home heroes are pretty much extinct, Jupiter is mostly crime afterall. Blues are heroes, blues are bad..." Artemis knew where she was coming from.

"Uh... That's great kid. How old are you, anyway?"

"Not even two years old."

"What?"

"Sorry, sorry, I'm twelve. I keep forgetting to translate it into Earth years."

"Much more believable." Giving a curt nod, Artemis walked out of the room, just as Kid Flash and Robin finally got there.

"Don't mind her," Kid Flash said "She's just...gloomy lately."

"Oh, um, alright. If that's just it..."

"All it is." I'sa let her attention drop from her visitors to the bangle she had kept up, continuing with the game, she swirled her arm left and right, controlling the bangle like a puppet.

"Fun game?" Robin asked.

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah. Loads." I'sa never let her eyes leave the bangle.

"So... we'll be going now!" Robin exclaimed, almost out the door.

"Wait!" I'sa cried "Let me join you!"

"Why?" Robin asked, turning on her.

"Because, it is my destiny, my future. I am a blue, claimed by the Jupiterian hero spirit, Moon. Please!"

"I need a bit more convincing-"

"What can you do?" Kid Flash asked.

"Flight, telekenisis, telepathy, and the Jupiterian special." The last two words were accompanied with a snort.

"Well..." Robin began.

"You're in!" Kid Flash exclaimed, he was hyped on coffee.

"Feeling the aster!" I'sa mumbled under her breath.

* * *

**A/N: **Well... I hope you liked that, though the only way I can tell is if you type something up in that wonderful review box! Come on... You know you wanna.


End file.
